needed love shadamy story
by DarkEllieCat
Summary: This is a happy birthday story for LexiChick08 its a Shadamy story. Hope u enjoy


**hi, im Ellie! Here is my first story ever! Its a ShadAmy story and it is for my friend LexiChick08! December 8th is her birthday so I wanna wish her a happy birthday. This story is for you Lexi so i hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA, not me.**

**XxX**

A bright sunny day is just a day a what girl needed. Unfortunately for this girl, she couldn't get it. She sighed as she stared out the window with droplets of rain rolling down the window. A clap of thunder ringed in her ears as a hot strike of lightning bolted down and struck the ground.

Amy Rose, the girl who sat next to the window. She looked at the clock on the wall, it had roman numerals instead of numbers, she understood what it meant though. It said '2:46pm'. She looked back out the window and saw another lightning strike, followed by a boom of thunder.

Amy stood up and walked away from the window and up the stairs and into her room. She looked around the room, nothing but pink and red. She got rid of all her Sonic stuff as soon as Sonic told her he was dating Sally. She understood Sonic's feelings after a few days of her crying and throwing tantrums. But that was like 5 years ago when she was 14. Now Amy is older and more mature, she is 19 years old and living a single life.

Amy really wished she had someone to love. Anyone as a matter of fact. She sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop, she turned it on and got on facebook. She streamed facebook until she got board and began to just scroll up and down, she looked at the clock of her desk. It was an alarm clock with green numbers, it said '3:13pm'. She sighed and looked out her window, rain still poured.

She shut her laptop and walked out her room. She shut the door behind her and walked downstairs back into the living room. She turned and looked around, Amy walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. She grabbed a box, she reached her hand down in it and pulled out a swiss roll. She pulled off the plastic wrapper and began to eat one of them.

Amy looked at her feet as she ate her swiss roll. Time seemed so slow for a lonly girl, her hero and all her friends had dates. Cream with Tails, Blaze with Silver. Heck, Rouge eventually got Knuckles wrapped around her finger. While Amy was sitting in a corner alone.

She ate her last swiss roll and tossed the trash away. Amy walked into the living room and sat on her couch, she didn't bother to turn on the tv, it would have just say 'no signal' because of the storm. Then, Amy heard a knock at the door.

She turned her head towards the door and said, "Now who would be here at a time like this?" Amy opened the door and saw a dark figure with red eyes staring down at her. She gasped and backed up a little. Then, the person fell to the ground, creating a loud thud as he hit the floor.

Amy got on her knees and inspected the figure. She noticed her was black with red streaks, she lifted his head and gasped, "Shadow!"

She dragged him in and shut the door. Amy grabbed his arms and pulled him to the couch. He was kinda heavy, he had muscules but not to big, his body was almost completely covered in scars and blood. She carefully pulled him onto the couch. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a rag, she wet it and ran back into the livingroom. Amy sat down and pulled his head onto her lap and began to pat the blood off his face.

She then moved down to his chest, she rubbed him down and thought maybe not to mess with his legs and baggy blue jeans. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor, she looked back at Shadow and heard a small snore. She smiled and at the sight of him sleeping made her sleepy.

Amy yawned and laid her head back and began to fall asleep. As she was sleeping, she could fell movement around her and that made her toss alittle but she firmly sat still, she felt presure around her chest but she ignored it a stayed asleep.

Amy woke up by a squeeze feeling. She snatched her head up and looked around the house, everything still seemed in order. She looked over at the clock and it said '5:27pm'. She sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. She then felt that squeeze again and she let out a squeak, she looked down and a red blush over whelmed her cheeks. Shadow was sitting halfway on her lap and his head placed between her breast, his right hand firmly **ON** her right breast.

Amy began to pant, she didn't know to either enjoy it or slap him off her. But, he was asleep so he didn't know what he was doing. She carefully moved herself around, shifting trying to get him to move his hand. Instead, his eyes slightly opened and he smiled at the sight of her face, he then realized the blush across her face. He looked down and a blush came across his face as he instantly let go of her and accidently fell off the couch with a loud thud. Amy gasped and looked down and said, "Shadow! Are you ok?"

Shadow leaned up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine and I'm so sorry Rose. Please don't think less of me and my mistakes."

Amy giggled, "It's fine Shadow. You we're asleep so you didn't know what you we're doing." Shadow smiled and tried to stand up, he let out a hiss as he stood up, his everything hurt. He fell on the couch and Amy looked over at him and asked, "Shadow, how did this happen to you?"

Shadow leaned up and said, "It was Black Doom, I was unable to take down all of his army."

Amy looked at the floor and said, "Didn't you do that already?"

"Ah, yes. But he must have came back and I was in the middle of taking out his army when something hit me, it felt like fire."

Amy sat there thinking maybe it was a lazer. "Maybe it was a lazer," She repeated.

Shadow looked at Amy with a smile, "Maybe."

Just the sight of Amy was making Shadow wanna do something crazy. She really turned him on just by smiling, that might be a problem. She smiles all the time, Amy was just an amazing person. Sweet, beautiful, sassy and she knows how to defend herself when she is threatened.

They looked up at each other, their eyes shined at the sight of each other. Shadow leaned leaned in and kissed her, she sat there with her eyes wide open. She then began to close her eyes and kiss back. He placed his hand on her waist and she pushed her hands through his hair.

The love Amy was waiting for, was sitting right infront of her kissing her.

**xXx**

**Hope you enjoyed it Lexi! Happy birthday!**


End file.
